


The Devil's Threesome

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [160]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, References to Sex, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy have come out. They are surprised by how the media is handling the news.





	The Devil's Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> When I first started doing research for this series, I'd come across an article that there were two types of threesomes, and one of them was wrong - the devil's threesome. For those of you unfamiliar with the phrase, it refers to a threesome that consists of one woman and two men. I was completely offended by how sexist and homophobic this terminology was and how this type of threesome was described. It made me even more determined to portray Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy's relationship as loving, healthy, and strong.
> 
> This installment is 73/160. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

 

Felicity stood at the end of their bed, flanked by Oliver and Tommy. All three had their arms folded across their chests and a scowl firmly etched on their faces as they watched the television.

“This is the business channel?” Tommy asked incredulously.

“I’m never giving these assholes another interview,” Oliver snarled, glowering at the television.

Felicity nodded her head absently, but she wasn’t really listening. Her eyes were locked on the chyron scrolling beneath the anchor. The banner read, _The Devil’s Threesome_. All sorts of factoids about them were crawling beneath the banner as so-called experts discussed the pathology of their relationship. They were trying their hardest to link Oliver’s newly revealed sexual proclivities to his style as CEO as an excuse to discuss sex, in lurid details, on morning business news.

The cell Oliver held against his chest began to buzz. He looked at the screen, “It’s Julie. I better take it.” Oliver put his phone to his ear and strode from the room.

“I should call my mom, tell her to skip the tv today,” Felicity said without taking her eyes from the offending object.

“We expected this,” Tommy said in a way that Felicity knew he was trying to convince himself that they’d made the right decision to come out, “but I should probably tell Thea to avoid all media today.”

The sound of Oliver shouting, “No, absolutely not,” had Tommy and Felicity redirecting their gaze from the tv to their bedroom door.

“TV appearances or press conference?” Felicity asked Tommy. Whatever their publicist was proposing, Oliver was clearly not on board with her suggestion.

Tommy ran his hand over his face, “Probably both. Like it or not, we’re going to have to talk about this publicly.”

Felicity flipped the channel to a traditional twenty-four-hour news channel and hissed when she realized what she was looking at, “Are they – is that?”

“Computer renderings of three people sharing a bed?” Tommy asked angrily. “Yes, I believe they are simulating our sex lives during breakfast.”

Felicity tilted her head as the image changed. With equal parts horror and fascination, she watched two blue anatomically indistinct stick figures face each other with a pink stick figure bent between them. It appeared that the pink stick figure was simulating fellatio on one of the blue stick figures as the second blue stick figure appeared to be taking the pink stick figure from behind. “Are they allowed to show this on television on Sunday mornings before seven?”

“We’ve never even done that,” Tommy said with exasperation as he wildly gestured at the television.

Felicity turned to look at him, “That’s what you’re getting from watching this?”

Tommy looked at her with confusion, “No, I’m just saying they’re telling millions of people that this is what we do, like it’s news, but it isn’t something that we’ve done.”

“I’m too short or you guys are too tall,” Felicity said turning her attention back to the television.

“What?” Tommy asked.

She gestured towards the tv, “Our bodies don’t align that way – I’d need to be wearing heels for that to work the way they’re depicting it.”

Tommy snorted and then covered his mouth when he started to laugh. Felicity looked at him, which only caused him to laugh harder. He sat down on the foot of the bed and flopped onto his back, his arms covering his face as he continued to cackle with laughter.

Oliver returned to their bedroom with a look of concern, “What’s going on?”

“I think GNN broke Tommy,” Felicity informed him.

“Jesus,” Oliver said with dismay. “Is that?”

“Sex graphics?” she asked without taking her eyes from Tommy. “Yes.”

“They can show this on tv?” Oliver asked with disbelief.

“Apparently,” she responded.

“The physics doesn’t work,” Tommy managed to say through his laughter.

“Tommy?” Felicity asked with concern.

Tommy pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes as he tried to calm himself. “Does Julie want us to go on GNN and confirm or deny which sex positions we use – because, apparently, that’s news now?”

“She wants me to go on all the business channels to talk about QC and how we are keeping everything business as usual. She also wants us to consider doing either a sit down with a print journalist or someone on tv,” Oliver said as he stripped out of his pajamas. “I need to get into the office. She’s setting up some interviews for me to take remotely from the media room.” Oliver disappeared into their bathroom.

Felicity grabbed the remote and turned to shut off the news. She winced at the newest graphic. This time the pink stick was on its knees between the legs of one of the blue sticks as a blue stick knelt behind it. “They’re really obsessed with me giving one of you a blow job while the other of you takes me from behind.”

Tommy sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his forehead against the small of her back, “Turn it off. I don’t want to hear anymore. This is why we pay Julie and her team.”

“So they can watch sex graphics?” Felicity asked.

“Yes. Let them watch and tell us what to respond to. Watching this is only going to make us crazy,” Tommy answered.

Felicity turned in Tommy’s arms and ran her fingers through his hair. She forced a teasing tone, “Maybe we should take notes – get some new ideas.”

Tommy leaned into Felicity’s caress, “They’re keeping you between us.”

“What?” she asked.

“None of these graphics have the men touching – not even kissing. They’re all too afraid to say that Ollie and I fuck,” Tommy answered. “They think this is about Ollie and me sharing you like a toy. Those graphics are hetero porn fantasies – a gang bang. This is all about sex to them. They don’t care about our relationship.”

Felicity tugged on Tommy’s hair until he looked up at her. “Are you okay?”

Tommy’s eyes were pinched, “I expected they would dismiss our bisexuality. I worried they’d say Ollie and I are gay and explain you away as our beard. This is even worse, they’re dismissing you as a sex toy.”

“Neither theory is particularly flattering for me,” Felicity said stalling to figure out what was really upsetting Tommy.

“Neither theory is particularly flattering for any of us,” he countered.

Felicity didn’t doubt that Tommy was offended by the portrayal of their relationship, but she also recognized the look of worry on his face. Only Oliver made Tommy look like the rug was about to be pulled out from beneath him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his lap. “Babe, tell me what’s really got you upset.”

Tommy’s eyes slid towards the bathroom door and he shrugged.

Felicity dropped her cheek to the top of his head, “He’s not going to leave us. He’s not going to leave you.”

“You heard the predictions for the stock price when the market opens on Monday,” he said, pointing back at the tv.

“I don’t care about the stock price. We have contingencies in place to protect us and the company,” she reminded him.

“If this doesn’t go well with the public, he might not have a choice but to walk away,” Tommy said.

“Bullshit,” Oliver said from the bathroom door, a towel draped around his waist. “Do you honestly think I came out only to walk away from the both of you? I did this so we can be together – so we can stop hiding.”

“Ollie, they’re talking about sex positions while people are eating their breakfast before they go to church. This isn’t what I wanted,” Tommy said plaintively. “Not once have I heard anyone say that we’re in love – that this is a committed relationship with three equal partners. According to them, this is just an orgy where you and I don’t touch.”

“We knew we were going to be a punchline,” Felicity said sharply. “We’re different – our relationship is different – of course they’re going to make a joke about us.”

“I don’t care if they snicker. I care that they’re portraying us as oversexed letches who are using you,” Tommy said sharply. “Investors are watching this. There’s going to be a massive selloff tomorrow morning.”

“I am going to be on the air in less than an hour. I will tell them that I’m in a committed relationship with Felicity Smoak and Tommy Merlyn. I will tell them that I’m in love with two amazing people and that what goes on in our bedroom is no one’s fucking business.” Oliver pointed back at the television, “If people think QC is a bad risk because I love both of you, they can sell all their shares. All of these people can go fuck themselves.”

“Julie is going to coach you before the cameras start rolling, right? Felicity asked getting off Tommy’s lap. She wasn’t teasing. They’d hired a public relations firm because they knew they were going to need one when they came out. They needed someone to help Oliver manage his temper and Felicity’s epic babbles. “Oliver, you can’t lose it on camera.”

“I won’t lose my temper,” Oliver promised through clenched teeth.

Felicity cupped Oliver’s face. She saw the sincerity of his words, if not his tone, and nodded. Her fingers lightly scratched against his cheek, “You need to trim your scuff if you’re going on camera.”

“What color does Julie want you wearing?” Tommy asked as he walked into their closet.

“She said I need to look straight,” Oliver answered.

“I’m tempted to send you in dressed in pink and lavender,” Tommy said as he laid out Oliver’s dark charcoal suit with a blue shirt. “Too bad we don’t have assless chaps.”

“Technically,” Felicity said, fighting a smile, “all chaps are assless.”

Oliver laughed softly, “Good to know, but I’m planning on wearing pants.”

“That’s too bad,” Felicity said tugging on his towel. “Your ass is one of my favorite features.”

“I’m going to go shave,” Oliver said with a smile. “Will you come to the office with me?” he asked her.

“Sure,” she answered, swatting his bare bottom as he walked away.

A breaking news banner flashing on the screen caught Felicity’s attention. “Who’s Patricia Laverty?” she asked.

“I don’t know the name. Should I?” Oliver asked, his head popping out of the bathroom.

“I don’t think so,” Felicity answered, “According to the crawler, she’s up next. It says she slept with Tommy.” She grabbed her tablet and typed in the woman’s name.

Tommy shot out of the closet, Oliver’s suit, shirt and tie in hand, “What? Who?”

“Patricia Laverty,” Felicity responded. “Do you remember sleeping with her?”

“Um,” Tommy shifted from foot to foot as he looked between Felicity and Oliver. “I don’t remember a Patricia Laverty.”

“Well, she’ll be on after the commercials. You can see if she looks familiar,” Felicity said as she scrolled through a list of possible Patricia Laverty’s in Starling.

The commercial break ended and a brunette woman with large breasts in a revealing dress was introduced as Patricia Laverty.

“Patti Thurgood,” Oliver said with surprise.

“Wait?” Felicity turned to Oliver. “Did you sleep with her too.”

Oliver’s eyes went wide and he shook his head, “No.”

“Sugarloaf,” Tommy muttered under his breath.

“You went on a ski trip with her? Did you date her?” Felicity asked.

“No, we fucked for a weekend,” Tommy said angrily. “She went to BC and was friends with one our Harvard classmates.” He began to pace and tugged on his hair.

“She’s very pretty,” Felicity said hollowly. A completely unfamiliar twinge flared in her chest. She was jealous, and she hated herself for it. The woman was more than pretty, she was gorgeous. Even more upsetting, she had more than a passing resemblance to Laurel.

“Felicity,” Tommy said reaching for her.

Felicity stepped out of his grip. Patti was happily sharing details about her sexcapades with Tommy. Felicity couldn’t listen to Patti and be touched by Tommy at the same time.

_I met Tommy and Oliver at a party at Harvard. My friend introduced us._

_You had a relationship with Tommy Merlyn?_

_I wouldn’t call it a relationship. We hooked up on a ski trip. Let’s just say, Tommy and I never made it to the ski slopes. He only had one thing on his mind, and it wasn’t Oliver Queen._

_You and Tommy Merlyn had sex?_

_Yes, all weekend._

_At any point did he ask Oliver Queen to join you?_

_No. Tommy wanted to keep me all to himself. I don’t think he said anything to Oliver until the drive home._

_Did your relationship with Tommy continue after you returned home?_

_We ran into each other a few times, but we never hooked up again.  I would’ve, he was a lot of fun, but Tommy wasn’t the kind of guy you dated – he was the guy you had hot, no strings attached, sex with._

_Do you know of anyone who had sex with Tommy and Oliver together?_

_No, but I wouldn’t be surprised to hear they had sex with the same woman. Sex with each other? That I don’t believe, not for a second. Tommy Merlyn has a real appreciation for the female body._

“Please,” Tommy’s hand wrapped around Felicity’s. He tried to take the remote from her. “Please, please don’t listen anymore. I can’t bear it.”

Felicity turned to look at him in surprise, “You can’t bear it?” She opened her hand and let him take the remote from her. “The tabloid press is going to offer lots of money for women to come forward.”

Tommy flinched, “I’m so sorry, Felicity.”

Oliver placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, and took Felicity’s hand, “I think we need to be prepared for more former lovers to come forward.”

A bitter laugh bubbled out of Felicity. She felt like she was teetering on the edge of hysteria. She was prepared for gossip. She was prepared for hurtful comments. She wasn’t prepared to see a parade of beautiful women go on television to sing the praises of Oliver and Tommy as lovers. “It sounded like you were including me in that statement. I can promise you, none of them will be mine. Cooper is in ARGUS custody and Dave Blumenthal is a married pediatric dentist. I can guarantee you, he’s not going to go on tv and admit to having been my lover.”

Felicity bumped into Oliver on her way to their closet. “Give me ten minutes, and I’ll come with you to QC.” She knew she wasn’t being fair. Oliver and Tommy had been faithful to her from the beginning of their relationship. She was okay with their pasts, except, now it appeared that their pasts were going to give interviews on cable.

“Wait,” Oliver followed her into their closet. “I think we should talk.”

“What do you want to talk about?” she played dumb, pulling a shirt from its hanger.

“I know this isn’t ideal,” Oliver pointed towards where the tv was on the other side of the wall.

“How would you like to hear some man tell the world how much I appreciate a man’s body?” she asked as she grabbed jeans and a pair of boots. She took a deep breath, silently counted to three, and blew it out slowly,  “I’m fine – I will be fine. I just wasn’t expecting Patti Thurgood, or any other ex, to give interviews – I should’ve.”

“You don’t seem fine,” Tommy said, his fingers running through his hair. “Tell me what I can do.”

The look of fear on Tommy’s face deflated her anger. This was as much a nightmare for him as it was for her. He was ashamed of his past and it couldn’t be easy to see a reminder of that past on television. “Are you okay?” she asked.

Tommy looked at her with surprise, “I don’t know. I wasn’t really a manwhore at Harvard. I dated one or two girls a year – had a few hook ups. After the Gambit sank, those first two years, I was practically a monk. I don’t think any of the women I dated at Harvard will talk about me, but,” he dropped his eyes, “the women I was with during those six months after Hong Kong– I don’t know what they’ll say. I don’t remember what I did.” He looked up, his eyes darting between Oliver and Felicity, “The sex was anonymous – fueled by drugs and alcohol - and probably terrible. If I had known that you were in my future,” he said to Felicity, “I never would have been with them. I’m sorry that my past is about to hurt you. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you – either of you. I love you so much.”

Felicity sighed. She held out her hands for her boyfriends to take. When their fingers were laced together she said, “I’m not angry with either of you. I don’t care who you were with before me, I only care that you’re with me now. Let them say what they’re going to say. The only two opinions about our relationship that matter to me, are yours. Everyone else can go fuck themselves.”

Tommy didn’t look entirely convinced.

“Hey,” Oliver said, taking Tommy’s hand. “You’re not the only one with a past you’re not proud of. We don’t know if more women are going to come forward, but if they do, we’ll deal with it.”

“What if?” Tommy began.

“What if, what?” Oliver asked.

“What if Jason gives an interview?” Tommy’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Oliver pulled back to look Tommy in the eyes, “Then Jason gives an interview.”

Tommy’s eyes filled with tears and he slammed them shut.

“You didn’t cheat on me,” Oliver said gently. “There was nothing wrong with you being with Jason. I won’t suddenly be angry if he goes public.”

Tommy nodded his head but didn’t open his eyes. Tears spilled from beneath his long lashes. “It’s one thing to think you know something, it’s another thing to hear about it on national television. What if it’s too much? What if you both think it’s too much?”

“Tommy,” Felicity said as she wrapped her arms around Oliver and Tommy’s waists, “here’s the truth. We love you. There is nothing about you that is too much for us to love.”

“Felicity is right,” Oliver dropped his check to the top of Tommy’s head. “We love you and we will keep on loving you.”

“Until the wheels come off,” Felicity said stretching on her toes to kiss Tommy’s cheek.

He opened his eyes, “Until the wheels come off.”

“I’m sorry,” Oliver said softly, “but Julie is waiting for me.”

“It’s all right,” Tommy said. “I’m okay now.”

They walked out of their closet, but stopped in mid-stride. The television was displaying a new graphic of the pink and blue figures.

“What is happening?” Felicity asked as she tilted her head.

“I think,” Tommy tilted his head from side to side.

Oliver audibly gulped, “Double penetration.”

“Oh,” Felicity squeaked. She could feel her cheeks turning red. “We haven’t done that either.”

Tommy lunged for the remote and turned the television off. “I think we should skip tv for the next few days.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Oliver said.

“I want to come with you,” Tommy said in a rush. “I can keep Felicity company or hideout in your office.”

“I’d like for you to come,” Oliver smiled, “but no more hiding, remember?”

Felicity stepped into her boots and felt like she had more control. She just needed to put her hair into a ponytail, put on some lipstick, and she’d be able to face anything. “You still need to shave,” she said looking at Oliver.

Oliver kissed Felicity before he disappeared into the bathroom.

“Why do you think they call it the devil’s threesome?” Felicity asked as she brushed her hair.

Tommy shrugged, “I guess because there’s the potential for the men to touch. When straight guys think threesome, they usually think about being with two women.”

“That seems really sexist. It’s okay for two women to have sex with a man at the same time, but not the other way around?” she asked pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail.

“You’re really just questioning this now?” Tommy asked with a raised brow.

“No, not really. I think it’s just the name – the devil’s threesome. It implies that it’s something evil – that we’re something evil,” she lamented.

“Hey,” Tommy said, taking her into his arms, “there’s absolutely nothing evil about us, especially you. It’s just a stupid gay phobic saying. It’s not who we are.”

Felicity rested her head against Tommy’s chest, “If the devil is enticing two straight men into a threesome with a woman, wouldn’t it imply that the devil is a woman.”

“Are you trying to find female empowerment through the devil?” Tommy chuckled.

Felicity sighed, “I’m not. I just don’t like the label. It makes no sense, unless,” Felicity’s head popped up and she cupped Tommy through his pants, “it’s because the woman is taking two of the devil’s horns to bed?”

Tommy looked at her thoughtfully, “That actually sounds like a plausible explanation.”

“You better get dressed,” Felicity brushed her lips against his.

“Fifty bucks says the vein in Oliver’s forehead will start to bulge less than thirty seconds into the first interview,” Tommy teased as he returned to their closet.

Felicity thought that sounded optimistic. She was counting on the vein in Oliver's forehead to be bulging before they even stepped foot into QC.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
